Fauna Artemia
Fauna Artemia was born with a rare bone marrow disease that prevented her from growing past the age of twelve. Bitten by Mikey Corvis, she was turned into a powerful Zeta, becoming strong, beautiful, and the Giantess Wolf of the Talbot Pack Crusaders. Characteristics *'Name': Fauna Artemia *'Aliases': BFGW, Giant Wolf Girl *'Age': 12 (later up to 15) *'Hair': Bright Reddish Brown (in both forms) *'Eyes': Blue (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Science, genetics, Mikey (love interest), playing, swimming, Natalie's enthusiasm *'Dislikes': Fighting, bugs *'Family': Unknown (Orphan) Appearance Casual Fauna is a Caucasian twelve-year-old young lady with a scrawny frame and weakened state. She had short bright red hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue skirt that went down to her ankles and white socks with black shoes, a baggy yellow shirt with a black hoodie. After her transformation, her body not only matures but becomes stronger. She gains a slender body, while gaining a DD cup chest. Her height also gets bumped up to 5’1” and gained a curvy figure and outline of small muscles. Her legs become stronger and longer, almost sexier. Her hair has also grown down to her mid thighs, as she has become more stunning. Her new attire consists of a black long-sleeve tight turtleneck with a yellow V-neck line t-shirt, a khaki brown mini-skirt and knee high brown boots. Lycan As a younger werewolf Fauna is now older then she looks standing almost 7 ft tall with a curvy body, clear E-cup, a long sized tail and is covered by Bright Red fur on her shoulders, the outside of her forearms, back of her hands, side of her chest which then connects down to her hips where it ends at mid thigh. But her inner thigh, and from the front of her mito all around and on the top of her feet, face, hair, and ears was all Bright Red. Her face, chest, stomach, pelvis butt, biceps, palms, feet, toes, and fingers were all white, with her tail being bright red and the tip of her tail white. Her muzzle is medium leng with a black wet nose. And her werewolf eyes are white. Giant Wolf In her giant form, she is able to reach 35 feet in height. Anything at 64 feet, she’ll begin to pass out in less than 10 minutes. Pack Attire Background Fauna was a young girl born with an incurable bone marrow disease that caused frailty and stuntness in her growth. She had to be in leg braces and cane crutches even as she grew to teenagehood, showing little to no maturity in her figure. She was picked on by most of the popular girls in school as a result, as well as being made fun on by the boys, saying they’d never date a flat-chested shorty like her. Though there was one older boy who befriended her: Mikey Corvis. This led to her having a crush on the teenage man, and later in life, love. But there was a problem: he could physically grow up, she couldn’t due to her condition, being stuck in the body of a nine year old with no signs of maturity. But growing up, her physical disability didn’t stop her from studying Genetics and Biology. In truth, she had studied everything about genetics and human biology that in one day when she grew up, she could find a cure and a way to become the woman she always wanted to. But despite her looks, Mikey always had the chance to see her, much to her embarrassment in their height and physical maturity differences. Personality In a word, she's extremely feminine. Even delicate, and not as likely to get into a fight if her chances of winning were reduced. But the girlish attitude doesn't hide the fact she's a brilliant genius in genetics. Though if the fight's too much, she'll surrender without hesitation. But she gets back into the fight whenever Natalie or Vidia pinches her butt, prompting her to keep going... unless they go further with the pinching, which she hates. When she does get serious, she'll become tough and rough when she's pushed. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Zeta Werewolf' *'Size Alteration' **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Durability' Skills *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' Equipment *'Pack Attire': Fauna's uniform is made of unstable molecule fibers that not only stretch when she changes, but also when she grows. *'Utility Backpack' Relationships Fauna's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Annice Moriarty Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Talbot Pack Crusaders Category:Mikey's Love Interests Category:TPC Zeta Rangers